Dr. Andrew Schrader
* Stuart Organ |japanvoice = Rokurō Naya |hometown = London |occupation = Doctor of Archaeology |alias = |gender = Male |species = Human |haircolor = Gray |eyecolor = Black |father = |mother = |partner = |siblings = |offspring = |family = |others = * Hershel Layton * Don Paolo * Clark Triton |jpname = |dename = |esname = Andrew Schrader |frname = Andrew Schrader |itname = Andrew Schrader |nlname = Dokter Andrew Schrader |korname = * 슈레이더 박사 * Dr. Schrader }} Dr. Andrew Schrader is a recurring character in the Professor Layton series. He is Professor Layton's old mentor and good friend. Biography Appearance Schrader has gray hair, a beard and a mustache. His eyes are black and he wears a brown waistcoat and matching trousers. He wears a white shirt with a blue spotted tie underneath and a dark brown jacket, a matching hat and plain shoes. He also has glasses that he is seen wearing in Eternal Diva. Personality Schrader is a kind man and an archaeologist who loves researching historical landmarks. He cares a lot for Professor Layton and they are close friends. Plot ''Professor Layton and the Last Specter Emmy learns that Schrader donated a dinosaur skeleton to the museum that she visits whilst searching for Inspector Grosky. Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva As he, Layton and Emmy are headed to the theater, Luke reads that Schrader contributed to the construction of the Crown Petone in ''The Eternal Kingdom program. He only briefly appears in the movie. He conducts research about Ambrosia with Emmy at his flat. They both watch the arrival of the submarine holding the 'losers' of the game for Eternal Life on television before Emmy leaves in a hurry. ''Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box In the beginning of the game, Schrader sends Layton a letter: The letter was sent three days before, so Layton and Luke decide to go to Schrader's flat in London. They arrive to find Schrader on the floor, dead, and the box gone. Layton finds an expired ticket for the Molentary Express, and warns Luke not to say a word about it. They ring the police, and by chance, Inspector Chelmey and his assistant Barton arrive. After initial confusion, they discuss possible reasons for Schrader's death. Chelmey puts it down to natural causes, but Layton and Luke both prove that he was murdered. When Layton finds a torn photo in Schrader's hands, Chelmey gets agitated, takes the photo, and forces them to leave the room. It was assumed that the Elysian Box had killed Schrader. However, at the end of ''Diabolical Box, it is revealed that the Elysian Box had only put Schrader in a deep coma, and he recovered a few days afterward in hospital. In the credits, Layton, Luke and Flora are seen reading a newspaper article about his recovery. ''Professor Layton and the Unwound Future In ''Unwound Future, while Layton and Luke are in Future London, they visit Green Hospital, which now houses an ill and elderly Schrader. Layton later realized that this Schrader was in fact Don Paolo in disguise as he failed to acknowledge younger Luke's presence in the future. Puzzles ﻿Andrew Schrader, in Unwound Future, gives Layton and Luke one puzzle. This puzzle is "Medicine Time." The X-ray in his room also gives a puzzle. This puzzle is "X-ray Vision." Gallery schrader&layton.jpg|Professor Layton with Dr. Schrader touring Ambrosia Db4.png|Schrader researching the Elysian Box. Db5.png|Schrader contemplating opening the box. 8 bit Andrew.png|Dr. Andrew Schrader 8 bit art. Trivia * In the museum in Last Specter, after Emmy solves the puzzle regarding the dinosaur bones, Emmy reads the exhibit plaque and finds that it was donated by Schrader. * The Elysian Box can be seen on a desk in Schrader's flat in Eternal Diva. * During the credits of'' Eternal Diva'', he is seen with Layton exploring Ambrosia. * Ewan mentions that Schrader had an assistant called 'Triton' who helped him excavate the museum's fossils. This is likely to be a reference to Luke's father Clark, who studied under Schrader alongside Layton and worked in archaeology before moving to Misthallery * Schrader (or rather the German variant, Schröder) means "tailor". Profile ''Diabolical Box'' After opening the box, the doctor falls into a coma so deep that even the inspector believes him to be deceased. Luckily, this proves not to be the case, and his subsequent recovery is sure to be documented in medical journals for years to come. ''Unwound Future'' ;US Version Dr. Andrew Schrader is Professor Layton's and Don Paolo's old teacher. He is a highly respected archeologist but has a tendency to get himself into trouble and often needs to be rescued by his students. His collection of antiques is legendary. ;UK Version Dr Andrew Schrader is Professor Layton and Don Paolo's old teacher. He is a highly respected archaeologist but has a tendency to get himself into trouble and in need of being rescued by his students. His collection of antiques is the stuff of legend. de:Dr. Andrew Schrader es:Andrew Schrader fr:Andrew Schrader it:Andrew Shrader Category:Characters Category:Eternal Diva Characters Category:London Life Characters Category:Diabolical Box Characters Category:Unwound Future Characters